1. 1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal stereo speaker systems, and more particularly to a combination sound system for a fetus and a support belt for the mother.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, there have existed a number of patents directed to personal sound systems. The most common are the headphones style, whereas the speakers are held to the head by a band. Other variations, in a like manner attach the speakers to a garment in the vicinity of the ears, usually the shoulders or the upper torso.
While personal sound systems are satisfactory for playback of radio/stereo sounds, a more directional sound system is needed for transmitting the low volume modulation sound waves to the fetus in the womb. The present invention satisfies this need.
It is important to provide a pregnant mother with a means to lovingly interact with her developing baby. Recently science has proven that the fetus can hear sounds outside the womb from as early as four months. Whereas, up until this fact was proven mothers believed maintaining the proper health and nutrition needed for a growing fetus was just about all they could do for it. The sound system of the present invention was designed with the recipient in mind being a fetus in the womb of its mother.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a comfortable and convenient belt support for mounting a fetal speaker system about the waist of a pregnant women.